


Just Move

by 33_001



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, just a cute mindless scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/33_001/pseuds/33_001
Summary: Sasori & Deidara are in the club. Deidara wants to dance, Sasori ... not so much...
Relationships: Sasori/Deidara
Kudos: 5





	Just Move

He gasped when Deidara suddenly pulled his arm, stumbling after him due to the unexpected action.  
And then they stood between all those other people.

„C'mon“, Deidara shouted towards him to raise his voice over the loud music. He already danced and for a moment Sasori observed the movements of his hips, „just move!“, he demanded, grinning. „It’s not about being good at it, it’s about having fun, hnn!“

Fun? How was he supposed to have fun in a crowd of people?  
It smelled of sweat. Someone bumped into him. Sasori threw an angry glare in the direction but he couldn’t even tell who it had been. Too many people there, all moving and apparently nobody felt the need to apologize.

As he felt Deidara gripping his hands once more he looked up again, facing the blonde’s back right in front of him.

„Let me help“, he said throwing him a look over his shoulder, and placed the older one’s hands on his hips, not letting them go to hold them in place.

Sasori gave a scoffing noise that was swallowed by the sound of the music. „And now?“

Deidara pressed against him a little, against his hips, and began moving his own again. „Now you dance, hnn!“, he gave back as a matter of course and continued to do so. „Just follow my movements, yeah.“

Sasori sighed silently. „I feel humiliated.“  
„You need more alcohol.“

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly wrote this once & ppl on tumblr seemed to like it a bit, so. Here.


End file.
